


closer to free

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But its very light, Camping, Elias can't mind his own business, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Isak has a past, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Even but not for long, Shy Isak, feminine Isak, he just wants to feel cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Coffee Shop AUEven works at a coffee shop that Isak always studies in and Even has been crushing on him from afar for way too long so Elias makes them happen





	closer to free

"Your man is here" Elias whispers as Even is faced away from the front door, busy making coffee for a customer.

Evens head whips back painfully fast and he doesn't see the cute boy. Elias laughs and Even gives him a confused look,

"He's not here, just wanted to see how you would react"

"Ass" Even mutters and caps the coffee, handing it to the patient customer.

"But he usually comes in this time anyway, will today be the day?" Elias questions.

Even looks at the digital screen to make the next order, "Nope"

"And speak of the devil." Elias says looking towards the front door.

"Not falling for that again." He says making the next order until he hears someone ordering and when his co worker asks for his name, he softly mutters  _Isak_.

Evens head whips around again and he is in fact here. In his study glasses,  in a soft lavender sweater that falls below his palms, black jeans and vans.

"God, he's so fucking cute" As Isak is paying, his eyes shift and he sees Even who he usually sees when he comes in and gives a soft wave of acknowledgment. 

Even smiles and waves back, needing to turn back around before he starts blushing. 

He sees Elias looking at the calender hung above the counter,  "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just calculating how long you've been creeping on this kid" He jokes. "But seriously, when are you going to speak to him?  Like actual  _I'm into you_  and not  _here's your coffee._

"I get too nervous around him " He shrugs.

"Elias!!! Back to work!" His manager calls from the back.  "Seriously dude, it's time" And he walks off.

Even sighs as he makes Isaks drink not even needing to look at that screen because he has it memorized.  He caps the cup and sees Isak at his table already. Instead of disrupting him by calling out his name,  he walks over to him and places it on his table.

Isak looks up from his book and thanks him with a soft smile.  Evens insides combust.

.

Isak comes back the next day, it's raining out and he's wearing a hoodie,  drowning in it and it makes Even weak. When they lock eyes, they give each other waves and soft smilies.

"Back at it again" Elias scares him running up to him and smacking his butt causing him to jump. He looks back at Isak who is suppressing a laugh,  "Seriously Elias? Do you need to embarrass me in front of him? "

Elias chuckles and shrugs, "You'll live. Is today the day?"

Even rolls his eyes,  not bothering to even entertain the question Elias already knew the answer to.  

.

When Isak is packing his things two hours later,  Elias magically shows up,  "Go ask him out"

"No Elias, he could be straight for all I know"

"I'll find out" He says and walks from behind the counter. 

"Elias! Elias!!!" Even shout whispers and runs to the back to not watch this painful interaction.

"Good work session?" Elias starts. Isak looks up startled but then nods, "Thanks for asking"

"Why don't you ever come here with a friends?  Girlfriend, boyfriend or anyone?"

Isak softly chuckles, "Because I need to do work." He says as if it was obvious. 

Elias slowly nods, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you hitting on me?" His hand comes to his mouth shyly, rather uncomfortable.

"No,no!! I--sorry, never mind.  Have a good day" And flails away walking to the back seeing Even,  "What happened?'

"Nothing, I tried to find out if he was gay, he thought I was into him" Even barks out a loud laugh,  "That's what you get"

"I tried, you got to get him yourself now."

.

Even debates the idea of asking Isak out for weeks after that or at least letting him know he's into him and every time it crosses his mind, he chickens out.  

Isak sits down at his table, the guy who he thought tried to hit on him is bringing him his coffee which is new and a receipt which is also different. He walks away and Isak looks down at the receipt that reads,

_My friend is really into you and he's been annoying all of us for months talking about you. The tall blond one, Even. Please save us all and talk to him, you make him nervous so he won't do it. Coffee on the house for two weeks if you do._

Isak rereads the note several times and finally looks up at the guy who gave it to him who isn't really paying attention. Normally he would ignore it, he doesn't particularly date or even get hit on now but free coffee? that's an incentive, he tells himself.

While he's debating,  he sees the blond walking in the front door presumably for his shift that's about to start. He heads to the back and comes back out, tying the apron and that's when he makes eye contact with Isak waving in his direction.

Isak decides he's going to wait to approach him until he's almost done with his work because if its a completely terrible and awkward situation , he doesn't want to up and leave after completing none of his work.

About an hour or so later, he starts packing his things in his bag. He looks over at Even who's talking to the same friend. When the friend sees Isak approaching, he stops mid conversation with Even and busies himself with something else. 

"Hi" Isak says.

"Hey" Even replies a little confused. "Everything good?"

"Yeah, ye-yeah." He stutters. "I just--" He doesn't even finish before he's handing Even the receipt. Even intitally thinks Isak is trying to return a coffee he already finished but when he looks down, he sees handwriting on the bottom. He starts reading it and his face instantly turns red as he clears his throat and looks up at Isak, "Who gave you this?"

Isak points to Elias who's in the corner,  guiltly waving. Even shakes his head and scratches his head, "I'm sorry. I--I didn't know he was going to do this, I mean, I don't even know if you're gay, I hope you're not uncomfortable. I--um" Even looks frantic and embarrassed looking anywhere but Isak.

"Is it true?" Isak shyly asked.

"Hm?"

"You talk to everyone about me?" 

Even blushes and groans into his hand and nods, "I'm sorry, I know that's weird but, I mean I don't know. I guess I think you're really cute." 

Isak bites his inner lip and blushes himself and to be honest Elias is getting annoyed in the corner with this slow interaction so he intrudes himself.

"You wanna take him out on a date?" Elias ask Even. Even looks taken aback and shrugs, "I guess, yeah"

"Would you like to be taken out, Isak?" Elias asked. Isak nods.

"Great, for fucks sake. Now exchange numbers." Even sends a glare towards Elias, "You can go away now" Elias holds his hands up in defense as Even writes his number down on the receipt, "Can't have my phone on a shift but text me?"

Isak nods as he smiles and says goodbye, leaving the cafe.

 .

Isak texts him later that evening, 

_Hi, it's Isak._

_Hi, sorry about everything today, idk if it was awkward._

_It's okay._

_Would you like to chill on Friday after I get off?_

_I have to come there to do work so we can leave together and go somewhere when your shift ends?_

_can't wait_

_._

Evens shift ends in a half hour, there are only three people left in the shop since he'll be closing up. He can't help himself, he keeps staring at Isak who's reading a book on the couch, legs curled into his chest.  He looks soft and...innocent.

Even already finished cleaning and is simply waiting for the time so he can clock out.  When the customers leave, he begins to turn off the lights and Isak looks at him and smiles, "Ready?"

 Even nods as Isak tucks his books into his bag and follows Even out of the shop as he locks up. 

 "Where do you want to go?" Even ask.

Isak shrugs, "You asked me out."

"Right" He chuckles uncomfortably. "Do you want to sit on the roof and just talk?" Isak agrees as they walk to the back of the cafe and climb the ladder to the, roof. It's autumn so it's perfect out and the breeze is comfortable. 

They drop their bags and sit down beside each other. 

"I'm not normally this awkward, I'm just nervous" Even admits.

"We'll I'm always awkward" Isak says to lighten the mood.

"So tell me about you" Even says. "What are you in here always studying for?"

"I'm studying biomedicine, first year." He says. Isak looks out at the view as he speaks, "I'm from Oslo, I like science and art and yeah--I don't know."

"What do you when youre not studying?" Even questions. He notices Isaks sleeve is covering his hand again,  his hand up near his mouth.

"Art, hang with my friends. I'm sorry, I'm really boring"

Even shakes his head, "I don't think you're boring,  I think you're just shy."

"What about you? " Isak ask.

"I work here just about everyday but I'm applying to some media jobs, want to get into that industry. I love film and hanging with my friends too and cooking"

"You're applying for jobs? Aren't you still in university?"

Even shakes his head,  "I graduated"

"Oh. How old are you?" He ask looking up at him. 

"23"

Isak nods in understanding, "I'm 19."

"You have your life more figured out than me" He teases, causing Isak to giggle, "I've just know for a while I wanted to do this, I really want to save people's lives"

"That's very admirable."

Isak nods and silence falls among them.

"Can I ask you something?"

Isak looks up at him awaiting his question.

"Are you attracted to me or did you just agree because Elias put you on the spot?" And instantly Isak is blushing as he looks down at his feet, "I think you're cute"

Even smiles softly, "I think you're very cute" 

Isak playfully glares at him,  "You're going to make my cheeks hurt from blushing." They start to get comfortable around each other,  flirting and getting to know each other. After about an hour and a half, Even asks Isak if he can walk him home.  Isak agrees and turns out Isaks place is only two blocks away,  which makes sense why he's at the cafe so much.  

. 

They make plans to hang out next weekend but Isak still comes to the cafe in between then to do work. He doesn't ever go to the counter to order,  Even just brings him his coffee that's on the house. Isak will be working and get messages sporadically,

_You're so cute_

_Can't wait for second date_

_Nice ass_

Even rushes to Isak apologizing for the message that Elias sent, making a point to let him know he doesn't think otherwise. Isak kisses his cheek and tells him to get back to work before he gets in trouble. 

.

Even invites Isak with him and his friends to go to the batting cages on their fourth date.  Isak meets Even outside the shop and feels nervous walking up to them. They're loud and chatty and presumably straight which often intimidates him

Isak tugs lightly on Evens shirt and he turns around and smiles seeing Isak. He kisses Isaks cheek, "Guys, this is Isak. These are the guys" Even says as they individually introduce themselves. 

"Nice to finally put a face to the stories" Yousef says. "Elias always told us about horror stories of Even talking about you"

Even rolls his eyes and hugs a blushing Isak into his chest, "Are you guys going to keep talking about me or are we gonna go?"

They take the tram to the batting cages. When they're paying, Isak tells him he doesn't really know what to do, and he's never played before but Even says he'll explain it to him.

The boys go first because they're eager and also Isak is hoping to learn from watching. When it's his turn, he nervously puts the helmet on and walks into the cage.

"I'm scared"

"It's okay, you're okay. It's on the slow setting" Isak nods and holds up his bat and waits for the first ball to be thrown out.

He waits patiently and when he suddenly sees the ball shooting out of the machine, his nerves get the best of him and he squeals and runs to the side. "Isak, you can't do that. The ball can hurt you if you run around." Even goes in and puts his helmet on, "Come on, we'll do it together" Even stands behind Isak and places his hand over Isaks, making practice swings, "You ready?"

Isak nods as the ball is flying towards them and Even swings it, hitting the ball.

"One more like this" Even says. Isak looks back to him and shakes his head, "I like you doing it for me" Even smiles, "Come on, pay attention" Isak looks back to the machine and another ball is quick to fly out and Even helps him hit it again.

He steps outside of the cage and has Isak do it for himself. He misses a couple time but finally hits one, "There you go babe!!" All the boys clap for Isak whos smiling brightly. He hits four balls before it's time to rotate and Yousef is heading into the cage.

"Turn the speed up" Yousef calls out.

"You getting a little confident" 

"If I get more than half these balls, lunch is on you, asshole"

"Bet!" Elias agrees. As Yousef is waiting for the first ball, the squad looks over and sees the cute soon to be couple. Isak is leaning back against the gate and Even is hovering over him, his fingers interlocked in the gate, his hands above Isaks head. 

The flirtation is so evident from a bystander, the way they're looking at each other. Even makes a move and places a hand on Isaks cheek, caressing it before leaning down to kiss his lips. It's a soft kiss, gentle but it's a start.

"Fucking finally!" Elias cheers. The love birds pull back and Even glares at him and flips him off. Isak puts Evens hand down telling him not to mean and kisses him again.

.

 They start out hanging out everyday but the weather is starting to transition and it's getting cold out. Even wanted to surprise Isak with dinner because he knows he's been working hard on midterms. He's outside of his building when he phones him.

"Hey"

"Hey cutie, let me up"

"What?" Isak ask confused. 

"I'm downstairs."

Isak has never invited Even over so he was finally excited to see his boyfriends place. Isak buzzes him up and hangs up. He walks upstairs and knocks on the door marked 4A.

It takes a moment but Isak opens the door, "Hi, you didn't tell m--" Isaks voice dies down as Even presses his lips to his. When Even pulls back, "Why are you so cute?" He ask looking down at the loose white shorts Isak is wearing and his tiny blue t shirt that has Cali written on it in bold letters, showing off his navel and his glasses perched on his nose.

"You didn't tell me you were coming" Isak pouts. 

"I'm sorry, I wanted to bring you dinner" He says holding up a bag, "I made some Thai food"

"That's so sweet, do you want to come to my room?"

Even nods as he follows Isak through the apartment. It seems like a typical boys space, couch, a couple of beer cans, TV with a video game set attached, it's simple. But when they make it to Isaks room, Even is taken aback by how much of a contrast it is. 

The first thing that hits him are the pastel pink walls, one wall covered in a whole bunch of self made art. And then the bed which looks like Isak would drown in because it's so big. The dresser, which is across from the bed is pastel purple and a huge mirror sitting on top. He has a lot of plants, the only thing in his room that doesnt scream feminine . 

"This is nice" He says.

"It's different I know" He says sitting on his bed.

"I mean yeah, it's a little different but it looks nice still"

"Thanks." When Even is done ogling, he looks down towards Isak and all the papers scattered on his bed, "Take a break?"

"I need to study"

"You study all the time, you need to eat."

"Okay, okay" Isak organizes his work and sets it aside. "Want to watch a show or something?" Isak nods as Even goes to sit on the bed and Isak stops him.

"I don't like outside clothes on my bed." 

Even first thinks Isaks teasing him until Isaks expression doesn't change, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's unsanitary. I can give you a pair of shorts or something"

"Babe, I'm not going to fit into your clothes."

Isak gets up and ruffles through the bottom draw of his dresser and pulls out basketball shorts, "These should fit, I haven't worn them in years" 

Even takes them, "Are you going to watch me get undressed?" Even teases. Isak playfully rolls his eyes and covers them with his hands.

"I'm kidding, you can watch."

Isak moves his hands, "I don't need to watch"

"Are you sure?" Even ask swaying his hips as he pulls down his pants. Isak laughs, "You're an idiot, hurry up so we can watch Queer Eye" Even laughs and rids himself of the pants and slips on the shorts which are only a little snug.

He gets on the bed and pulls out tupperware of the pad thai he made. "Wait babe wait" Isak says and reaches for a towel and lies it down and then allows Even to put it on the bed

"Are you a clean freak?"

"My bed is my happy space, you should be happy I let you eat here."

"Well thanks for that" hs says sarcastically as Isak pulls up the next episode of Queer Eye on his laptop. They finish their food before they finish with the episode and Isak wants to cuddle. They set the Tupperware aside and Even spoons Isak as the laptop rests in front of Isak. They both watch the episode, tears running down their cheeks throughout the show. But when the next episode is loading up, Even looks down to see Isak is sleeping. He closes the laptop and carefully gets off the bed and sets it aside, grabbing his bowls to go wash them in the kitchen

As he heads to the kitchen, he sees a curly headed dude standing there.

"Hi" Even says 

The guy jumps causing a bit of his drink to fall out of the cup, "Um hi, who are you?"

"I'm with Isak"

Jonas slowly nods, "Are you Even?"

"Yeah"

He nods again like it's making sense, "I've heard about you"

"Thanks I guess"

"Isak doesn't really have guests in his room so this is different."

Even chuckles, "Yeah, his room is a little different"

"Well Isak is a little different so--" He trails off.

"In a good way" Evenis sure to add

"I guess" Jonas shrugs.

"What do you mean?" He ask curiously.

"Nothing,  it's just--Isak and I have been best friends for a while and he's been through so much shit which is why he is the way he is"

"What kind of cryptic reply is that?" 

"It's not my business to tell you his story." 

"But you clearly think I should know since you bought it up"

"Nice meeting you."

Even nods and tells him it was nice meeting him as Jonas goes back to his room and Even washes their dishes with a lot weighing on his mind.

 When he finishes up, he heads back to the room and packs his things up, 

_Had to head out. See you soon,  sleepy head. Good luck on midterms:)_

.

They don't see each other again until Isak is done with midterms. They see each other at the cafe but that's pretty much it. 

Even comes over Saturday night when Isak invites him off. He opens the door when Even arrives and kisses him, "I missed you"

"I missed you,  how did exams go?"

"I think they went well but didn't get my grades back so we'll see."

"Sure you aced it as usual" Isak smiles and takes his hand,  taking him back to his room.  Even remembered to bring his own change of clothes. As he's changing,  he asks, "Have you had sex in this bed?"

"Even!!!!" He says accusingly,  as if he can't believe he asked him such a thing

"What?" He chuckles.  "You're just a bit of clean freak when it comes to your bed so I don't know how you've had sex in here when cum ends up everywhere"

"Oh my god, stop talking" Isak says covering his ears. Even laughs as he climbs on the bed, removes Isaks hands and starts kissing his ears, "Too much for your innocent ears?"

Isak doesn't reply, he just pulls Isak down on top of him and kisses him. He wraps his legs around Even as they make out on his bed. Isak is whining as he feels Evens erection pressed into him but he doesn't pull away. Even pulls back and starts kissing down Isaks neck, marking his skin. When it's getting a little too heated, Isak pulls back and Even pecks his lips before sitting up,  "You okay?"

Isak nods and sits up as well.

"I've been meaning to ask you something" Even says

Even takes Isaks hand and nods, "Sure." Isak thinks Even is going to ask him to be his boyfriend but instead he says,

"Why did you decorate your room like this?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"The pink, all the feminine stuff."

"Because I like it" He says simply

"But there's more to it, Jonas said you've been through some shit which is why you're shy and into this stuff."

"Jonas?" His eyes widened when he pulls his hands away.  "When the hell did you speak t-- that fucking--" Isak jumps up before Even can even blink rushing to Jonas room, slamming the door open. And Isak doesn't really swear so Even os a little worried about what he just started.

"You and your boyfriend keep scaring me"

"What the fuck did you tell Even? Why do you think it's your place to tell him my shit?? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? "

"All I said--"

"You shouldn't have said anything!!!" Even feels frozen because Isak is so soft spoken and he didn't even know he was capable of acting a certain way. 

"You know I hate getting like this, Jonas!!"

"Dude, I knew you weren't gonna tell him And he should know" And that sets Isak off, because its no ones place but his own to tell his past . He grabs the closest thing to him,  a trophy and throws it across the room at Jonas who ducks and Even steps in,  pulling Isak out of the room.

"Some best friend you are" Isak mutters before Even closes the door behind him and wraps Isak in his arms. 

"Baby,  please just --"

"Calm down, I'm here and you don't have to tell me anything.  It's okay. I just want to be with you"

Isak allows himself to relax in Evens arms. They return to the room and don't speak of it. In fact,  they don't speak about it for weeks. Even ask Isak to be his boyfriend during that time and he happily says yes but it never comes up.

.

Isak is currently at the cafe doing some work when an employee brings him his coffee, "Thank you" As he's about to take a sip, he sees writing on it,

_god, you're cute. how am I so lucky_

Isak looks up to see Even and shakes his head,  blushing as he drinks his coffee. 

 _back to work_ , he mouths as he refocuses his attention back on his studies.

When Even gets off, he walks over to Isak and presses his lips against him, roughly kissing him, surprising the boy who eventually starts kissing him back.

"Is it 4 already?" He ask when he pulls back.

"Mhmm, let's go to the roof" Isak gathers his things and follows Even to the back and up to the roof.

When they get up there, they walk to their favorite spot and get comfortable on the floor. Isak sits in between Evens legs and Even wraps his long arms around Isaks small body and kisses the top of his head, "Did you get a lot done?"

 Isak nods, "I always do when I'm here, I like how they decorated the place, it makes me concentrate"

"You give a lot of attention to decor"

Isak shrugs and nods, "It can make a place be very homey and cozy or very depressing. It's very important."

"Never thought about it like that, I guess it's worth the investment. You can help me decorate my room, it needs a makeover."

"I would like that" Isak looks up to him, pecking his lips.

"Have you heard anything from media jobs? Have you been applying?"

"Haven't heard anything but I haven't applied to many. I'm taking it chill right now, when I feel like jumping into it, I'll get serious about it but I feel like I have some time before I commit to a career and never have time off." 

"That's going to be me, when I'm doctor." 

"You'll be making so much money, I'm going to have a sugar daddy" he jokes. Isak smacks his chest, "Who cares about the money? I'm trying to rescue people, Kids specifically" 

"Why kids?" Even ask. Isak turns around to face Even, and wraps his legs around Evens waist, "They're one of the most vulnerable, they shouldn't have to suffer through so much so young, I just want to protect them"

"Is that because you weren't protected as a kid?" Even ask, pushing a little but he figures it couldn't hurt to ask.

He simply nods.

"Baby, I don't want to pressure you but I want to get to know you completely and a big part of who are you is your upbringing and I still feel like I don't know you because you won't tell me about it."

"Even" He sighs, looking like he's finding the right words. "Babe, I--its just a lot."

"Tell me one part then and then when you feel comfortable, you can tell me another part, another time" He nods as he interlocks his hands with Evens, looking down at them.

Even remains patient until Isak is ready to say something, "I felt abandoned as a child and my parents emotionally abused me when they found out I was gay so I moved out at 15." He says.

"Where did you go?"

"At first I went to Jonas, then I felt like a burden to his family so I was homeless for a bit and then this guy took me in."

"Homeless as in what?"

"As in sleeping on the street, Even"

Even shakes his head, "Thats--"

"That's not even half of it."

"Do you want to tell me more?" He doesn't say yes or no, he just continues.

"I was homeless for a couple weeks and I was really young so people were trying to hurt me or to take advantage of me and I was just so fucking scared so this older guy found me one day and told me I can stay with him. And at first, I was hesitant because that's sketchy but he said he always saw me out there and how everyone treated me and wanted to help and didn't want to give me money because he thought they'd take it off me so he offered me his spare bedroom. After I was good again, he kind of tried to help me make some money and suggested I make videos online. Like sexual ones. so I did because I didn't know better and that was probably the biggest mistake. I did it and I got pretty well known but the way peoole spoke to me, it was so awful. And I started dating this guy and he was great but when he found out far into our relationship about me making videos, he thought it was disgusting. He started hitting me, told me it was unfair that the whole world had seen his boyfriend naked, he would hit me every time someone looked at me outside, anyone tried flirting with me because he said it was my fault because I put those videos out there. He just really fucked with my head, he said all I was good for was my body, that I'm nothing, I was just sex for him and I was filthy. I stayed with him for a long time because I had no place to stay but I couldn't take it anymore so I ended finding Jonas again, I hadn't spoken to him since I left his place and I told him I needed help leaving him and moving out and he didn't ask any questions, he moved out with me."

Even is in pure shock, the fact that this supposedly innocent boy he used to stare at from across the room in the coffee shop had this dark past. It was heartwrenching, no one should undergo that especially someone as kind and sweet at Isak.

"I don't know what to say" Even says. 

Isak gives him a weak smile,  "You don't have to say anything"

Even doesn't for a while.  Isak is looking down, playing with the rings on Evens fingers. 

"You are so strong and so brave." Even says in disbelief

"I'm not"

"Isak, are you kidding? anyone who undergoes that is strong but you're in school,  still in the right year, to be a doctor. That is fucking incredible,  I am so proud of you.  You're doing it alone baby,  I-- you're amazing"

Isak smiles up at him and gratefully kisses him, "Thank you"

"How does the room play a part in all this?"

"It helps me feel better about myself, when my ex started to say all those things about me,  I believed it. I thought everyone would only want me for my body or if they wanted me for me, they would find those videos and be disgusted by me.  Thats why Jonas wanted me to tell you, he didn't want you to find those videos and if you did, it's because I told you first. He was scared it would end up like before. The cute stuff just reminds me I'm okay, I deserve love, Im a good person, and I'm not just this sex object, there's a lot more to me. I can be cute and innocent and I don't know, it sounds weird when I say it aloud."

"No, no it doesn't. You found what works for you and if that makes you feel better then that's completely understandable. If it doesn't make sense to anyone else, it makes sense to you and that's all that matters." He explains caressing Isaks thighs. "You are very cute by the way" 

"How did I get this lucky with you?" Isak ask as he climbs into Evens lap and kisses him passionately. They kiss for a while, recovering from that vulnerable and tender moment.

"I would love to see those videos "Even says lightening the mood.

"Absolutely not" 

"I can look them up"

"They aren't under my name and I was 15 then, that's gross"

"Youre right, guess I'll have to settle for the real thing then" He winks and leans in for another kiss and they make out for a while.

.

 Isak patches things up with Jonas that same day. He thanks him for caring about him but reminds him it's not his place to tell anyone about his past, in any circumstance.

Things only get better when Isak tells Even everything. Everything is in the open and it feels euphoric to them both. They're at Isaks cuddling on the bed after having dinner with Isaks friends.  After everyone left,  Isak and Even came back to the bedroom to be alone and relax. 

"Can I sleepover tonight?" Even ask

"You don't work tomorrow?"

Even shakes his head, "I'm actually going to France for the weekend. We're going to visit my grandparents."

"That's nice, do you leave tomorrow?"

Even nods, "Flight is at 17 I think"

"Okay"

"With that being said, we haven't spent more than a day apart so I'm going to need something of yours to take with me." he says hoping off the bed and going to the closet.

"Hmm" he says raiding the closet, shaking his hips.

"Do I want this cozy sweater you always wear or your pajamas or a jacket. I feel like the world is my oyster" He says as he rummages through Isaks things. 

"Do I want  a pair of shoes?" He questions as he opens a box and inside is definitely not a pair of shoes. Isak is too busy on his phone to pay attention to what Even is ruffling through. So he grabs the object and hops on the bed with it behind his back and straddles Isak.

"Hi" Even says

"Hey, found what you're taking?"

"Not yet but I found this" He says taking the object from behind his back. It's his pink dildo. Isak instantly turns red and tries to snatch it from Evens hand but Even pulls back, "It's very cute" Even says running his fingers down the ridges, holding it at the heart shaped end.

"Even" He groans burying his face in the pillow. Even leans down to kiss his cheek, "This is so hot. Do you use it?"

Isak groans and Even kisses him, "Tell me" Isak shyly nods.

"God, you're turning me on"

"I didn't do anything" He says. 

"Youre just a turn on general. Will you use this when I'm gone?"

"I use it while you're here." He replies immediately  

Evens brows furrow, "Do you not want to be using it?" 

Isak shrugs bashfully.

"Do you want to have sex?"

He shyly shrugs his shoulders again.

"You clearly do know, the _I use it while you're here was a very passive aggressive_  reply."

"We'll we've been boyfriends for two months and seeing each other for four and you haven't even mentioned it."

"Neither did you" He retorts.

"Well I was waiting for you" Isak admits softly

"When I met you, I thought you were a virgin and when you told me all that stuff, I didn't want you to think I need to have sex to be with you so I was waiting for you to be ready and tell me"

"Well I'm ready" He says softly.

Even nods and pecks his lips, "When I come back?"

Isak nods and snatches his dildo out of Evens hand, "I'll use this in the mean time."

"Will you film it for me?"

Isak blushes and shakes his head.

"Hits too close to home?" Isak nods and Even kisses him, "I will be thinking about you with this the whole weekend so thanks for that"

Isak giggles, "You're the one who opened the box"

"Yeah, yeah. Help me find something of yours." They pick out Isaks pajama t shirt for him but Isak doesn't tell him that he snuck in a Polaroid picture of him that's rather suggestive.

And when Even is at his grandparents unpacking and a polaroid picture falls out of his flannel of Isaks mouth around his dildo, his green eyes looking straight up at the camera, he almost shoots his pants and immediately texts Isak,

_can't wait to get home to you and see what that mouth does!_

Even immediately starts overthinking remembering Isaks past and shoots another text his way 

_also can't wait to just see you, not just your body. Okay, see you soon :)_

_._

Isak isn't going to lie, he's a little nervous when Even gets back home because he knows the agreement they made before they left. When Even is knocking on his door, he gets up from his bed and walks to the door and opens it.

He smiles brightly seeing Even and the man immediately pulls him in close, pressing their bodies together, "Missed you"

"I miss you. You didn't even drop your bags off first, you're very eager" he teases. 

"I am" Even closes the door behind himself, drops his bags and they walk back to his bedroom. Even immediately presses his lips to Isaks, pushing him back against the door. They're making out and Even is clearly very turned on already and moves so they walk towards the bed, lying them both down.

"Wait baby, we need to talk about stuff first" Isak says sitting up

"Um yeah, yeah okay"

"First, you need to get out of those clothes. You know how I feel about that"

Even gets up and gets out of his t shirt and jeans, leaving him in his briefs

"I know you're very horny right now but like we need to go a little slow, okay?"

"Yes , yes babe. I'm sorry, I just--that photo got me excited" He admits.

"And uh--I know some people are into shaming during sex and stuff but you know you can't do that to me, right?"

"Yes of course, I wouldn't"

"Okay" He nods. "And you'll be gentle, you won't hurt me?"

"I think you're stalling a little bit" Even says raising his brows as he slowly hovers over Isak, Isak lying down as Even gets closer to him.

"I'll take care of you."

"Okay" He replies.

 

Isak has had a fair amount of sex in his life, most of it was mediocre. And he doesn't think hes ever had an amazing sexual experience until this very moment because the way Even treats him doesn't make sense to him. He's gentle and delicate and tries to check in making sure Isak is okay, that he's not uncomfortable. Even when he has Evens dick in his mouth, making the polaroid come to life, Isak can tell Even was trying to hold back from not having a hold on Isaks neck and as much as Isak appreciated it, he wanted it and told Even it was okay.

Even is just so caring when hes fingering him and telling him how beautiful he is. And how much his little noises are turning him on. And the sex itself, well Even had to have a lot of experience because the way he. moves his dick inside him and where he hits inside of Isak sends him into absolute oblivion and no one has had sex with Isak and took care of him so that alone was enough but Even giving him his best orgasm was just the cherry on top.

They were now in the shower cleaning the spunk off each other's bodies. 

Even looks down at Isak and wipes his wet face, hands pressed to his cheeks as Isak looks at him, lips puckered, wanting a kiss.

"You know I love you right?"

Isak pouts, water dropping down his head, making him look absolutely adorable as he shakes his head.

"I don't love you?"

Isak shakes his head.

"Yeah I do. You don't believe me?" He ask and starts tickling him. "I love you, I love you so much" He says as Isak is laughing from the tickles.

When Even stops, Isak looks up at him, "Can I get my kiss now?"

Even tongues him down and Isak whines at the intensity as he pulls back and starts washing his body, "I love you too" He says casually. Even smacks his butt, "Say it like you mean it"

Isak turns back to him, glaring, "I'm in love with you. Happy now?"

"Mhmm" He replies cheekily 

.

The next day, Isak wakes up in an empty bed. He groans and twist and turns before finally rising. He leaves his room and walks to the kitchen seeing Even and Jonas talking and eating. Even smiles seeing a sleepy Isak who strolls towards him and leans against his chest. As Jonas is talking, Isak turns Even to him and kisses his lips and returns back to resting on Evens chest.

When Jonas and Evens conversation dies down, Even kisses the top of Isaks head, "You want some food?" Isak nods as Even gives him the plate he was keeping warm in the microwave. 

"What are you love birds up to today?" Even looks at Isak awaiting an answer. Isak looks back at Even and then at Jonas,  "We're just gonna chill"

"Okay, I'm going to head to the gym. Thanks for breakfast man." 

"No problem." As Jonas exits the kitchen,  Even pulls Isak into his arms,  tightly hugging him, "Was chill code for something?"

Isak looks up him shaking his head, "No, I do want to chill. Get your mind out of the gutter. I just want to cuddle you all day"

"I think we can make that happen, eat first."

 .

Five months later, Isak is using the laptop him and Even often share. Even is at work at the cafe when Isak goes to gmail and sees Evens still logged in.

As he's about to log out, he sees the most recent email from a digital agency network and can't help himself because the header has the start of the email and he already sees the congratulations and almost screams upon clicking the message. And Even indeed got the job.

He forwards the message to his own account and deletes it from Evens inbox and instantly begins planning a surprise party, texting everyone. 

He hosts the party three days later in his place. Him and Even are coming back from a night out in town when they arrive back at Isaks. As they reach his front door, he goes to unlock the door and Even wraps his arms around Isak from behind, kissing his neck and this party is about to be a buzzkill to Evens hormones, he chuckles amusingly to himself.

As he opens the door, he flicks on the light and everyone yells  _surprise._

Even looks up confused at the congrats banner and then looks at Isak, "Is this for us or me?"

"It's for you."

Even looks around suspiciously, "What did I do?"

"Your new job" 

The same confused look rests on Evens face, "I don't have a new job"

Isak pulls out his phone, opening his email and showing the congrats email.

"Holy shit" Even gasped. "Wait, how do you have this?"

"You were signed into your email on the computer and I saw it and wanted to surprise you.

"Holy shit, I can't believe they want to hire me." He's in awe for several more seconds before Isak pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek and whispering in his ear, "So proud of you" Even pulls back and squeezes his hips, "I'm going to say hi to everyone"

Isak bites the corner of his lip and nods, letting his man go enjoy his party.

.

On Isaks winter break,  they take a camping trip and rented out a cabin and Even has some time off of work which is going swimmingly so far, he loves his coworkers, the work is starting off slow but he's still stoked about it. 

They're all bundled up, heading out to the campfire begins the cabin and get comfortable on the logs. Isak is standing in his boots, skinny back jeans, a puffer coat and a cozy hat, his cold ears tucked behind.  He looks up at Even, pouting  "I'm cold."

Even sits down on the log and pulls Isak down to sit in his lap,  wrapping his arms tightly around him,  "Is that okay? " Even asks softly. 

Isak nods and leans down to kiss Even and curls into his chest. 

"We got beer and smores and weed. Who wants want?" Jonas calls out.

The boy's scramble calling out what they want, the couple getting smores. As everyone is chilling and talking,  Isak roasts their marshmallows.

"Guess what?" Even ask as Isak is focusing on his roasting 

"Hmm?"

"We make a year soon" Isak looks back at Even and smiles, nodding, "We do"

"Do you want to do anything?" Isak pulls back from the fire and shrugs,  "I just want to be with you"

Even smiles and wraps his hand behind Isaks neck,  pulling him in for a kiss. It's a warm,  soothing kiss but their friends being their friends start chanting," _Yeah! Who's getting some tonight? Evak is going to town!!"_ among other suggestive phrases.

The couple pulls back, looking at their friends as Even glares and Isak blushes.

"You guys are all haters because I'm getting dick tonight and you're not" Even says 

"News flash, none of us like dick" Elias replies 

"Well if you had Isak--" And Isak stuffs a marshmallow in his mouth before he can finish.  Even understands that Isak wants him to stay quiet so he does.

"Lets do a toast!" Yousef says.

"To what?" Isak ask as they hold their beers up. 

"To new friendship"

"And me for finally getting these two together!" Elias adds.

"Cheers to us all and the happy couple!" They cheer and drink their beers as Elias being Elias chants, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Even laughs at his friends being absolute knobheads and turns Isak to him. Isak smiles looking down at Evens lips, "I love you"

"Love you" Their lips press together and Even is putting on a show, sliding his tongue in Isaks mouth. Evens grip on the back of Isaks neck tightens and he whimpers, kissing Even back with just as much passion.

"Alrighty, alright. No baby making just yet" Jonas interrupts.

The boys laugh and enjoy their beers, and spend the night playing games and eating snacks by the fire on the brisk but perfect winter night.  

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!  
> I will update you told me we were forever soon, I just keep getting new ideas


End file.
